


Writing Prompt #10 - Bucky Barnes

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, it's set when Bucky is getting plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."&"Run, and don't ever look back."





	Writing Prompt #10 - Bucky Barnes

“ **You know everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy** ,” you told your roommate/crush one night in your shared apartment.

Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, was wanted in America for numerous crimes while under the control of HYDRA. While everyone in your area did not know that Bucky, was, well, _Bucky_ , their instincts told them enough to stay away. Everyone but one.

“They’re right. I am the bad guy,” Bucky agreed, a look of self-loathing crossing his face, your (E/C) eyes meeting his blue.

You tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “I don’t think so. I think you didn’t really have a choice in any of it, and when you did get a choice you stopped. You beat the Winter Soldier, HYDRA, all of it. I think you’re a hero.”

Bucky blushed a little bit at the last statement. “Glad to hear someone thinks of me that way, Doll.”

“You’re not quite sure how you got there but next thing you knew you were straddled across Bucky’s lap, your bodies molding into one.

That’s one way to end a conversation.

 

* * *

 

The next morning you woke up with your head on Bucky’s chest.

“G’ mornin’,” the super soldier rumbled out. You snuggled deeper into him.

“Morning,” you yawned.

“I was thinking about going to the market, maybe getting some plums. You could come with if you want,” he offered.

“Mm, sure,” you moaned out again.

Hours later you and Bucky were walking through the market, buying plums when he noticed the man in the newsstand giving him uneasy glances while whispering into the phone.

On the TV screen behind the man, you saw a flash of Bucky’s picture, along with a video of a building exploding.

“Bucky, what’s going on?” you asked the man in a panic. You could feel Bucky’s metal hand tighten on your waist before pulling away from you.

“Run. **Run, and don’t ever look back** ,” he told you in an icy tone.

“What?” you asked, blinking in total confusion. Why would he want you to leave him?

“You heard me. You need to go. You cannot be found with me, they’ll shoot to kill and I don’t want you in the crossfire. So leave. Don’t stop by the apartment, just hop on a bus and get away from here, please,” Bucky’s exterior cracking.

Tears started falling down your cheeks. You knew he was right, but _God_ if it didn’t kill you.

“Okay, okay,” you mumbled out. You did not expect your day to go like this when you woke up this morning.

Bucky gave you a quick kiss before running off into the crowd, leaving you behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that. If you have any constructive criticism for me or know of something I need to fix, then please tell me. Thank you.  
> Also, if you think I should make a part two then please comment.


End file.
